It has become increasingly desirable to improve the overall system, design, and operation of engine starting or restarting systems for turbines engines. Operation of turbine engines engaged in an engine starting or restarting procedure may suffer if the oxygen content in the combustion zone of the turbine engine is depleted. If oxygen content present in the combustion zone is not at a sufficient level, combustion of the fuel/air mixture in the combustion zone may be inefficient or simply fail.
Accordingly, there is room for further improvements in this area.